Clique Peas
|siła = |zdrowie = |rzadkość = Okazjonalna |klasa = |podział = Bean Pea Plant |umiejętności = Po zagraniu: Wsuwa do twojej talii dwie sztuki Clique Peas. Do końca gry wszystkie Clique Peas dostają / i kosztują . |opis = W środy nosimy okulary przeciwsłoneczne.}} Clique Peas to okazjonalna karta z gry Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Posiada / oraz kosztuje . Za każdym razem, gdy postać ta zostanie zagrana, dodaje to talii gracza dwie dodatkowe kopie tej karty, a także zwiększa statystyki wszystkich kopii tej rośliny o / , jednak zwiększa też koszt ich grania o . Efekt tej umiejętności utrzymuje się do końca rozgrywki. Etymologia Clique Peas nawiązują do grochów włoskich (ang. Chickpea). Clique to z kolei określenie zamkniętego grona osób niechętnie przyjmujących nowych członków, do czego nawiązuje opis i umiejętność. Historia 1.16.10 *Dodano do gry. 1.22.12 *Zmiana zdolności: z "Po zagraniu: Wsuwa do twojej talii dwie sztuki Clique Peas. Do końca gry wszystkie Clique Peas dostają / ." do "Po zagraniu: Wsuwa do twojej talii dwie sztuki Clique Peas. Do końca gry wszystkie Clique Peas dostają / i kosztują ." Statystyki *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Bean Pea Plant *'Abilities:' When played: Shuffle two Clique Peas into your deck. For the rest of the game, all Clique Peas get / and cost . *'Rarity:' Event On Wednesdays we wear sunglasses. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Mega-Grow *'Podział:' Fasolowa Groszkowa Roślina *'Umiejętności:' Po zagraniu: Wsuwa do twojej talii dwie sztuki Clique Peas. Do końca gry wszystkie Clique Peas dostają / i kosztują . *'Rzadkość:' Okazjonalna W środy nosimy okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Strategie Z Clique Peas jest kartą z potencjałem, wystarczy mieć choćby jej jedną kopię w talli, by z czasem mieć ich coraz więcej w czasie rozgrywki. Ze względu na ich przynależność, kartę tą można wykorzystywać razem z kartami takimi jak The Podfather czy Bean Counter; Clique Peas mogą zostać wzmocnione także przez Torchwooda. Agresywną taktyką jest, by zagrać w jak najszybszym czasie jak najwięcej Clique Peas, gdyż z każdą zagraną postacią wszystkie Clique Peas będą coraz potężniejsze, można to też dobrze wykorzystać do wzmacniania Potted Powerhouse. Ważne jest, by nie grać pierwszych Clique Peas na Total Eclipse, ponieważ zostaną od razu zostaną zniszczone i nic nie zrobią. Przeciwko Ważne jest, by w szybkim czasie niszczyć Clique Peas, by było ich jak najmniej na polu gry. W walce z nimi można wykorzystywać Extinction Event i Supernova Gargantuara, których umiejętności są szczególnie wartościowe przeciw wielu kopiom danej karty. O ile pozbywanie się tych kart jest łatwe na początku, wraz z upływem rozgrywki postacie te stają się coraz potężniejsze, przez co gracz będzie musiał używać coraz silniejszych kart by je pokonywać. Korzystnym dla gracza jest jednak fakt, że każda zagrana kopia tej karty nie tylko zwiększa ich siłę i zdrowie, ale też i ich koszt - więc nawet pomimo ich wysokich statystyk przeciwnik z upływem czasu będzie miał mniej możliwości na granie kartami, zwłaszcza, że każde zagranie Clique Peas zmniejsza szansę przeciwnika na dobranie innej karty. Oznacza to, że jeśli graczowi uda się sprawnie pokonywać te postacie na początku, będą wtedy duże szanse na przebicie się przez linie obrony przeciwnika i zadanie ostatecznego ciosu zanim ten zapełni pole gry. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Opis nawiązuje do cytatu z filmu Wredne Dziewczyny: "W środy nosimy się na różowo" (w ang. "On Wednesdays we wear pink"). en:Clique Peas Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty roślin Kategoria:Karty typu Bean Kategoria:Karty typu Pea Kategoria:Okazjonalne karty Kategoria:Karty Mega-Grow Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes